Blind Dates
by intasciwon
Summary: A deep-in-the-closet Green keeps getting set up on dates with Nanami's friends, much to his, and Red's,  annoyance.


**Note:** I don't own Pokémon, though it would be awesome if I did! By the way: Yasutaka and Akie are the Japanese names of Arabella and Salma, two of the Ace Trainers at the Viridian Gym in HG/SS. Nanami is Green's sister, Daisy Oak. Also, I stole the idea of a video phone from the anime :P Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't that Nanami's intentions were bad, Green knew. She was under the impression that she was doing both her friends and her younger brother a favor by setting them up on dates every once in awhile. Green had mixed feelings about his sister being a pseudo-pimp for him, never mind the fact that he had no interest whatsoever in any of Nanami's girlfriends.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Yasutaka always snickered, his Tauros huffing in agreement. "I'd die to get set up with one of your sister's friends."

"Then you go instead of me," Green shot back more than once.

"_Older women_," Yasutaka would tease, wiggling his eyebrows before being punched in the arm by Akie.

No matter how much Green complained to anyone who would listen, he always caved into Nanami's requests to go out with her friends. Leaf called him a wimp, which Green conceded to be true, but that was only part of it; he felt guilty about all Nanami had done for him when they were younger, after their parents' death. Their grandfather was often busy with work at the lab; Nanami had more or less raised him herself, as much as she could anyway. The least he could do was go out with a few of her friends from time to time.

His latest set-up was a young brunette woman named Honoka from Jubilife City in Sinnoh. They were seated across from each other in a booth at a diner down the road from the gym. Green already liked her more than some of Nanami's other friends, who insisted on trendy, overpriced restaurants. Green had come to like this diner after becoming the Viridian gym leader; it was convenient to the gym, the service was fast, and the food was good.

"I met Nanami at the university here in Viridian," Honoka told Green, sipping her glass of water.

"What do you study?" Green asked.

Like Nanami, Honoka was a pokémon nursing student. She mentioned she'd traveled a bit as a trainer when she was younger, collecting badges throughout Sinnoh before turning her attention to pokémon medicine.

"I was always interested in that sort of thing," she told Green, biting into her sandwich. "It's more practical that traveling around, collecting gym badges and all that, anyway. I mean—" Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide as she realized her words. "Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you—"

"It's fine," Green laughed tightly. He knew he was one of the lucky few to have a career come out of his days as a trainer. He thought of Red, who was the champion of Kanto and Johto and still didn't have a job, spending his time lazing around his apartment or mooching food off of Green.

An awkward silence followed. Honoka's cheeks were blazing and Green could feel the heat of his own face.

"So," Honoka started hesitantly. "What do you do when you're not at the gym?"

Green looked up from the cheeseburger he'd been staring at, thankful for a topic change. "Ah well, you know," he started, realizing he didn't have much to say. "I guess… I don't know, I'm kind of busy at the gym a lot of the time. I have to be on call for potential gym challengers, and I'm usually helping my apprentices train when I'm not with a challenger, so." He paused. This was embarrassing — he sounded like a workaholic. "I guess when I'm not at the gym I'm usually resting or doing… other stuff."

Honoka smiled prettily at him, and Green felt a pang of guilt. He hoped, for her sake, that she wasn't flirting with him. Though Nanami never said it explicitly, Green could only assume she was setting him up with her friends in the hopes that a romantic relationship would come out of it. Green was as polite as possible on these dates, but cold enough to make sure he wasn't sending any signals that anyone could misconstrue as him being interesting in a relationship.

It would probably be easier if Green just grew some balls — as Leaf put it — and told Nanami that he wasn't interested in women, but Green guessed she would just try to set him up with her gay friends instead, and the problem wouldn't be solved. It was easier to go out with the women anyway; there was no risk of attraction.

"Do you go out with friends at all?" Honoka asked, leaning towards him and smiling. "Nanami said you're very close with one friend of yours."

Green felt the tips of his ears burn; of course Nanami meant Red. They had gotten past their animosity years ago, after the Kanto championship, and were good friends now. Green had spent most of his days off from the gym visiting Red on Mt. Silver the previous year, where Red had gone to deal with his post-championship angst. _Soul-searching crap_, he and Leaf had always laughed. Green never laughed when he thought about it without Leaf, worried sick that something bad would happen to Red in the freezing temperatures and isolated landscape of the mountain.

Their closeness was joke material for Leaf and his apprentices at the gym, and even Nanami made teasing remarks every once in awhile. That was all annoying enough, but even more bothersome was the impassive look on Red's face whenever they were being teased.

"I have friends other than Red," Green said defensively.

"Oh, do you?" Honoka teased. Green huffed, wondering what Nanami told her about him.

"I do. I hang out with Leaf whenever she's in town," he said pointedly, before realizing that naming only one other person was not good for his case.

"I'm just joking," Honoka laughed, reaching over to pat Green's hand. "You don't have to sound so defensive."

"I'm not defensive," he grumbled into his soda.

* * *

Green lived in a nondescript apartment building on the south side of the city. His apartment was up three flights of stairs and down a long covered hallway. There were puddles outside his doorway from the last bout of rain they'd had.

"Holy shit," he swore when he stepped into his apartment, nearly jumping out of his skin at the figure on his couch before realizing it was Red.

Red looked up from the television set at Green, indifferent to the fact that he had just nearly given Green a heart attack.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a key," Green grumbled as he toed off his shoes in the entryway.

Red was sprawled out on the couch, his figure illuminated by the dancing lights of the television set in the otherwise dark room. Pikachu was sitting on Red's lap sorting through a bag of potato chips. Eevee, who had been curled up at Red's feet, bounced over to Green when he stepped further into the room.

"_Bui_," she greeted, rubbing herself against Green's ankle.

"Hey, sweetie," he cooed, reaching down to stroke her fur. "What did you let that bum in here for?"

Eevee leaned into Green's touch, ignoring his words. Red was doing the same thing apparently; his eyes never left the TV.

Green always made a show of being annoyed at Red's constant presence in his apartment. It was a habit at this point, and it was better than letting Red or anyone else know that he was actually quite thrilled that Red was always around. He never knocked anymore, always using the spare key Green had made him — "So you don't bother me with the constant knocking," Green had lied — to let himself in, which was often enough to make Green feel like they lived in his tiny apartment together. The thought that Green's heart speed up.

Eevee followed him into the kitchen as he put away the groceries he had picked up on the way home. He busied himself with filling her bowl of pokéfood and a fresh dish of water before stepping back into the living room.

"Where were you?" Red asked as soon as Green collapsed into the reclining chair next to the couch.

"I told you," Green said, exasperated. "I had that thing with one of Nanami's friends."

Red always seemed to forget when Green had one of his sister's dates to go on. It bothered him that Red had no interest in the fact that Green was going out with a different girl every couple of weeks, whether it was for Nanami's benefit or not.

"How was it? Did you get any?" Red asked, eyes fixed on the TV.

Green's face went red and he gripped his knees. "Well, obviously I'm here right now without her, so I think it's safe to say I didn't _get any_," he snapped, annoyed at Red's indifference to the thought that Green would have sex with a girl he just met — or the the thought that Green would have sex with anyone for that matter.

Red didn't say anything for a long moment, before amending, "I just meant a kiss."

Green snorted. "No, I didn't get a _kiss_. And her name was Honoka and it was a very pleasant evening, thanks for asking," he added sarcastically.

Red turned towards him with a frown. Pikachu squeaked at the sudden movement. "I _did_ ask how it went," he said, his cool tone taking on a rough edge.

"You seemed more interested in whether I _got any_," Green huffed. He slouched in his seat, pissed that an already uncomfortable evening was getting worse.

Red turned back to the TV without another word. He stroked at Pikachu's fur idly, watching what Green gathered to be a documentary about pokémon from the distant Unova region. They were both silent throughout the rest of the documentary, and Red stood when the credits began to roll.

"I'm gonna go," he said, tone neutral. Pikachu hopped around, nibbling at the chip crumbs on the floor before following Red to where he was lacing up his sneakers.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Green asked stiffly. Usually a question like this would cause a rush of dangerous questions to form in his head, like _Why don't you just stay overnight?_ or _Why don't you just move in so we can split the rent?_ Though Red occasionally crashed on Green's couch, Green had never actually asked him to stay, and he would certainly never ask Red to move in with him. This time, Green was still too pissed at Red to let these thoughts cause stomach flips.

"Yeah," Red said, pulling on his coat. He wrapped a dark green scarf around his neck and shrugged down at Pikachu.

"Ready to go?" he asked, voice muffled by the scarf.

"_Pi-pi_!" Pikachu responded happily. He gave Green's sock a quick nibble before following Red out the door and down the hallway.

"See ya," Green called halfheartedly after them, only closing the door once he saw the top of Red's head disappear down the stairs.

* * *

"Honoka really liked you," Nanami told him a few days later as she poured a cup of tea for Green.

Every Sunday afternoon for the part few years Green had made a trip over to Pallet Town to visit Nanami and their grandfather. That Sunday their grandfather was busy training a new lab assistant, so he couldn't make it for tea.

"She was nice enough," Green said dismissively.

Nanami sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Green. "You say that about all my friends. Is there something I should know?" she teased.

"What?" Green scoffed. "That I don't want to date your friends? There, I said it."

Nanami shook her head and they were silent for a long moment. Green could hear the cries of his pokémon in the field outside; they always loved the trip to Pallet Town, where they were free to run around as they pleased, unlike the city streets of Viridian.

"I'm sorry if you feel I pressure you to do anything you don't want to," Nanami finally said, crossing her legs and folding her hands on her knee in a graceful way Green had always admired.

"No—I'm sorry, it's fine, I really don't mind that much," Green said, regretting his previous harsh tone.

"Please, Green, I'm just trying to help out," Nanami said. She took a moment to slip at her tea delicately, before continuing. "I'm probably just sticking my nose where it doesn't belong and I'm sure I sound like an overprotective parent, but sometimes I worry about you. You know I'm proud of you with all you've accomplished and what you've done at the gym," she smiled, "but I don't want you to work all day and spend all your free time recovering from work. I know you hang out with Red a lot, and you _know_ I like Red very much, but sometimes I just think it would be good for you to meet some knew people. It's always good to have other friends and not depend on just one," she said with a light chuckle.

"If you just want me to make friends, why do you only set me up with girls?" Green asked, not quite believing what Nanami had to say.

"So every girl you go out with can only be for romantic purposes? What about Leaf?" Nanami challenged.

Green paused for a moment to glance out the window at the expansive fields. Of course, Leaf was a close platonic female friend, but Green wondered if it would be that way if he were attracted to women.

"I don't think a platonic relationship is what most of your friends have in mind," he said darkly.

"Maybe not," Nanami admitted. "But you should know that some of my closest male friends I met on dates. We realized it wouldn't work out between us, but that didn't mean we couldn't still be friends."

She reached out to pat Green's knee. She seemed satisfied with her sisterly advice and Green smiled faintly at her, still bothered by the fact that she was missing a key point to his issue: that he was gay and while, yes, it was true that that he could potentially become friends with one of Nanami's friends, she probably still expected him to go out with her friends on the off-chance that one of them was _the one_.

Green had always hoped that one day Nanami would figure out that he was gay without him having to come out and say it. No, he didn't act in any stereotypical way that might give off any hints, but he was hoping any sort of sibling bond they had would suffice. Not to mention he was a good enough looking young man who had never had a girlfriend, let alone shown any interest in women whatsoever. Then again — it was quite probable that Nanami would explain it away with the idea that Green was always too busy with his travels and then his gym to ever date properly.

Green opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly. He had no idea what he was so scared of. He was sure Nanami would be nothing but supportive and non-judgmental, but still—

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he muttered distractedly.

Nanami smiled at him. "Great! So if you don't mind... would you be all right going out with Mizuna this Friday?"

Green groaned loudly. "How many goddamn single friends do you have?" he asked incredulously.

Nanami chuckled and winked at him over her teacup.

* * *

Friday came and went, and Green thanked his lucky stars that his date with Mizuna was shorter than the usual time he spent with Nanami's friends. She was a water trainer who was an apprentice at the Cerulean City gym, and she spent the entire meal gushing about Kasumi.

On Saturday evening Green found himself on the couch next to Red, having his ass handed to him as Red ripped through the fighting console game Green had received as a birthday present from Akie the previous year.

"Goddammit," Green muttered, tossing his controller onto the coffee table after Red won for the fifth consecutive time. "What do you do, come over here while I'm at the gym and practice playing this crap?"

"Maybe," Red said mysteriously, smirking at Green.

"You have no life," Green teased, knocking his right knee against Red's left and grinning. Red grinned back, and for a moment that seemed like forever, neither looked away; Green was surprised he didn't get hiccups, his heart skipped so many beats. He let his knee rest against Red's and Red's grin faded into a more subdued smile, a light blush creeping up his neck, and Green's heart jumped again, his mind racing with the possible implications of it all.

Until, of course, the shrill ring of the video phone broke the moment into a million tiny fragments that Green knew he could not piece together.

"Goddammit," he swore again, more forcefully this time. He stood up quickly and stomped over the where the phone rested on the wall. He nearly stepped on Pikachu's tail on the way, earning him a foul look.

"Hello?" he answered, picking up the receiver without even bothering to check who was calling. He groaned when Leaf's cheerful face filled the screen.

"Oh, excuse _me_," she said testily when she saw his annoyed face.

"I have a cellphone you know," he said roughly. He always kept his cell phone on vibrate; it wouldn't have ruined his moment with Red.

"Maybe I just wanted to see your lovely face," Leaf said, sticking her tongue out at him. "And I'm being serious. It's one thing if I was in Viridian with you, but I'm not! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Leaf was in her third year at Celadon University studying mechanical engineering. The fact that she had chosen a field unrelated to pokémon had always surprised him; she loved pokémon just as much as he and Red. "Just because I love pokémon doesn't mean I have to go into a pokémon field," she'd told him when he learned of her university plans — and she was right. She had her own apartment in downtown Celadon where she lived with her raticate, the first pokémon she ever caught and the one she had the closest bond with.

"You could visit every once in awhile," Green suggested with a sarcastic grin.

"I could say the same to you!" she countered.

"I have a gym to run," he reminded her.

"And I have schoolwork—oh, is that Red?" she asked excitedly, peering over Green's shoulder towards the couch. He turned to see Red give her a wave.

"I tried calling you like five times earlier! Why are you never home lately? All you used to do was lie around the house but now it's like so hard to contact you," she cried once Green turned on the speakerphone.

"Maybe you should've tried my cellphone," Red said evenly. Green's stomach flipped when he noticed Red giving him a small smile.

Leaf huffed. "Ganging up on me now?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I see how it is." She paused for a moment, her eyes going wide. "Oooh," she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. "Do I see how it is?"

"No," Green said forcefully, knowing very well what she was implying. He didn't dare turn to see Red's reaction.

"Oh crap," Leaf said suddenly, gleeful expression disappearing and she stared off-screen. "Ratty's eating one of my socks — I'll call you back tomorrow, okay? On the video phone," she added sternly, before pointing to Red. "And you'd better be home, and if not, you'd better be here. I know you'd like that," she added slyly to Green before letting her line go dead.

Green walked over to the couch and collapsed next to Red, letting his head loll onto the back of the couch. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked, staring at Red sideways.

Red shrugged, looking over at the video game console. As if the evening needed any more interruptions, Green felt his cellphone vibrate against his leg.

"Sorry," he muttered, digging it out of his pocket. "If it's Leaf, I swear to god," he mumbled, flipping it open.

It wasn't Leaf; it was a message from Honoka, which read _Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to catch dinner again this Wednesday night._

"Who's that?" Red asked, and Green jumped; he hadn't noticed Red leaning over his shoulder.

"Uh—It's no one. It's just one of Nanami's friends," he admitted, feeling guilty in front of Red despite the fact that he wasn't the one asking for a second date.

Red didn't move from his position. Green stared nervously at his phone. While Honoka was one of the nicer girls he had gone out with, he wasn't looking to meet up on a regular basis; he had no obligation so accept her invitation. He began to write out a response telling her he couldn't when Red said, "You're saying no?"

"_Tch_, obviously," Green said distractedly. Red was very close.

"I thought you said you had a pleasant evening with her," Red said.

"Oh, so you remember her now?" Green growled. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his phone. His heart caught in his chest when Red reached out to grab his hand right before he sent the message.

"You should go out with her if you want," he said firmly.

Green retracted his hand. "Maybe I don't," he snapped. Red's face didn't change. "Do you _want _me to go out with her or something?" Green asked incredulously.

"You seemed to like her," Red said.

Green couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Red seriously want Green to go out with this girl again? Green could never tell what Red knew about his sexuality. Leaf knew he was gay through her own deduction and confrontation, and Green was pretty sure his apprentices suspected the same, but Red... he wasn't sure. He never said anything about Green's dates with Nanami's friends, but that didn't necessarily mean he assumed Green was straight; Red tended to ignore what he wanted. Green had always hoped that Red secretly knew and never brought it up because he was too shy to tell Green he was the same way. This was the first time Red was suggesting he go out with a girl, and Green felt disappointed at his words.

"Fine, you know what, fine," Green said angrily. Red was acting weird and Nanami's words about keeping an open mind to making friends were running through his mind. Honoka really was a nice girl. He erased his message and typed out a new one saying _Sure_.

"Better?" he asked Red sarcastically. Red leaned back into the couch with a small smile.

* * *

Thankfully, Honoka was fine with going to the same diner they'd eaten in before. "I really liked the sandwich I got last time," she admitted while glancing over the menu Wednesday evening.

"Yeah, the food here is good," Green agreed.

Their food came out quickly. Green had ordered his usual cheeseburger and fries. He reached for the bottle of ketchup and let it pour out over the untouched spots on his plate.

"That's a lot of ketchup," Honoka remarked with a light chuckle and a sweet smile.

"Heh, yeah," Green said, looking down at his mostly red plate. "I really like ketchup. I think I got used to it when I was little and my friend Red smothered everything we ate with it."

"This friend of yours, Red," Honoka started, lowering her voice. "Wasn't he the champion of this region?"

"Yeah," Green said, trying to keep the pride out of his voice. "Johto too."

Honoka's eyes grew wide, and Green had to keep himself from chuckling. Everyone was impressed with Red's titles and accomplishments, including Green, but no one seemed to know that Red was actually a lazy-ass who spent more time eating through Green's refrigerator than doing anything noteworthy nowadays.

"He must be a very powerful trainer," Honoka said, voice full of awe.

"Yeah," Green laughed. "I mean, yeah, he is. He's kind of a weird guy though..."

He trailed off when he noticed the look at Honoka's face. Her eyes were wide, and she was staring at something over his shoulder.

"What are you—" he stared, turning around to see what she was looking at. He stopped talking when he saw Red standing next to their booth.

"Yo," Red said, raising a hand in greeting. He stared at Honoka briefly before sliding into the booth next to Green.

Green was speechless. Here they were talking about Red, and... here he was. Not to mention he was completely interrupting their meal and Green knew this was too weird to be one of his usual _I'm hungry, feed me_ episodes. Red could not possibly think this was okay.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Green growled after a moment of awkward silence during which Red devoured half of Green's french fries.

"Eating," Red said simply, swirling a fry in the pool of ketchup on Green's plate.

Across the table Honoka's face was bright red. Green couldn't tell if she was in awe of being in Red's presence or if she was mortified at Red's interruption. Green knew he was certainly the latter. His face was probably as red as Honoka's as he stared at Red.

"I'm not sure if you noticed," he started angrily, "but we're in the middle of a meal."

"Yeah," Red nodded, staring at Honoka.

Honoka was looking anywhere but at Red or Green. Green felt more embarrassed for her than anything. She was a perfectly nice girl who didn't deserve to be subjected to Red's bizarre social ineptitude. He wanted to reach over and pat her hand, but the gesture seemed too familiar, and he didn't want to give her or Red the wrong idea. Instead, he pushed Red out of the booth forcefully and told her, "I'll be back in a sec," before dragging Red through the front door of the diner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked once they were clear of the door. Red rocked back on his heels silently. "Listen," Green continued irritably, "I know you were up on a _mountain_ for the past year, but in case you forgot, it's rude to interrupt a date like that."

Red said nothing, staring at Green's reddening face.

"You can't just do that!" Green said, annoyed at Red's nonchalance.

"Sorry," Red said evenly, though he didn't sound so. "I didn't realize this was so important to you."

"It's not!" Green insisted. "Just—do you know how humiliating that was? And weren't you the one who insisted I go out with Honoka again anyway?" he added incredulously. "Don't just tell me to go out with her and then come around crashing the date!"

Red frowned. "I didn't insist on anything," he said dismissively.

Green didn't say anything for a moment. A small crowd had formed around them. It was probably a bizarre sight: the city's gym leader and the league champion yelling at each other on the street. Green glared until the crowd dissipated.

"What was all that Saturday night then," he continued in a lower voice. "I was gonna tell her no but you told me I should go out with her."

Red stared at Green, his face impassive. "I thought you wanted to."

"God, Red, you're so—you're so stupid sometimes," Green muttered angrily. So Red really didn't have any idea about Green's sexuality. Green sighed. "So what, did you plan on coming here and embarrassing me like that?"

Red didn't answer. He stared at Green before frowning and looking away.

"I'm going back in," Green muttered. "Don't do that again, please. I'll see you later, all right?" he added. He was annoyed at Red, sure, but some of the edge was taken away during the disappointing realization that Red was completely clueless about him. Somehow, the thought of telling Red outright was even more out of the question now after this conversation. Green felt more foolish than ever for going out with Nanami's friends.

* * *

Red was in his apartment when Green got home from dinner later that evening.

"Did you come to apologize?" Green asked when he trudged into the apartment. He stripped off his coat and scarf and slouched onto the couch next to Red. The rest of his time with Honoka had been insufferably awkward. His anger at Red had intensified as the night went on. The fact that Green would much rather spend time with Red than Honoka was irrelevant; what he had done was rude and embarrassed Honoka. Green had spent the rest of the meal trying to bait a comfortable conversation out of her, but it was a lost cause.

"You have a lot of nerve," Green huffed when Red didn't respond. "The least you could've done was not completely ignore her if you were going to make yourself at home like that."

"I didn't completely ignore her," Red countered.

"Oh sorry, so you stared at her occasionally," Green laughed bitterly. "I'm sure that made her really comfortable."

Pikachu and Eevee were rolling around on the living room floor together. Red watched them for a long while, face so calm that Green forgot they were in the middle of arguing with each other for a moment. Red's dark hair hung around his face, contrasting sharply with his pale skin. He had long, thick eyelashes and sharp features; Green thought he was the most handsome person he had ever seen, but he was biased.

Red looked up at Green after a stretch of silence. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"_Tch._ Fine," Green said, making a show of rolling his eyes. It was pathetic how easily he forgave Red. "Just don't do it again" he added with a frown. "It actually was embarrassing."

Red gave him a small smile and Green reached over to squeeze his knee. He let his hand linger and realized the danger of the action too late; Red was already staring down at Green's hand on his right knee. Green's face was on fire by the time Red looked up at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, withdrawing his hand. In a sudden movement, Red reached out and grabbed his wrist. If Green could blush any harder, he would have. They sat silently for a moment, Green's face beet red and Red averting his eyes, his hand wrapped tightly around Green's wrist. Green had no idea what was going on.

"Red," he said finally, before realizing he didn't know what to say. _Why are you holding my wrist?_ was the most obvious choice, but Green couldn't bring himself to directly acknowledge the awkwardness. "What's going on?" he demanded instead.

"Nothing," Red said, sounding more uncomfortable than Green had ever heard him. Red was the epitome of cool and collected; he almost never blushed, and he hardly ever seemed unsure of himself. Now, he was avoiding eye contact and a light flush had crept up his neck and settled across his cheeks. He gripped Green's wrist tightly, and only released him when Green tugged his hand away.

Green swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew what he wanted to be going on — he would've given anything to have Red be secretly jealous of the girls Green went out with, as selfish as the thought was. Red's blush and unresponsiveness were letting such thoughts run wild in his mind.

"Do you like that girl, Honoka?" Red asked. Green felt a chill run down his spine and his stomach dropped.

"Obviously not," he scoffed in a shaky voice. He was hardly able to believe this was happening, that the reason for Red's awkwardness was him being upset about Honoka. He moved his hand to Red's neck and let it linger, just to be sure. When Red didn't respond negatively, Green used all the courage he could muster to lean forward and press his lips against Red's.

Red responded immediately, tugging Green closer to him and leaning into the kiss. He was weirdly frantic, so unlike his usual self; he kissed Green back with such intensity that Green was dizzy by the time his surfaced for a break. Red pulled Green back on top of him a second time, allowing Green to slip his tongue into his mouth and his hands under his t-shirt.

They kissed for awhile and broke apart with heavy breaths. "Are you serious?" Green muttered, resting on his forearms over Red. "You should've told me you wanted to do that earlier."

Red smirked up at him. "You're just as guilty."

"Smartass," Green huffed, leaning down to kiss Red again.


End file.
